


It's just a little practice

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kissing Practice, M/M, Making Out, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Cronus strikes out with Meenah, he ends up confiding in Kankri and eventually practicing kissing with him in the hopes of getting better. But when things get pretty heated, Cronus decides to take it one step further. Will they both be ready for this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's just a little practice

It was 5:30 in the morning when Kankri heard a knock on his door. He was still covered in the slime from his recuperacoon when he opened the door and found Cronus standing there, fully dressed, with a look of worry on his face. 

"Is something troubling you, Ampora? Why did you come to my hive so early?" Kankri didn't miss the way Cronus's eyes scanned his body. He must have looked pretty ridiculous. Kankri was dressed in his usual sleepwear- multicolored footie pajamas- and they did cling to his body a bit because of the slime. 

"I haven't slept all night," Cronus said.

"Come in," Kankri ushered Cronus inside, shutting the door behind him. He led him over to a pile of ripped stuffed toys and sat down on top it, motioning for Cronus to do the same.

"What seems to be the problem, Ampora?" Kankri asked.

"It's Meenah," Cronus replied. "She agreed to let me play her one song, just one. I might have gone a little overboard."

"What happened, Cronus? If you did something that was not of her consent, I would like to know. Did you play one of your more... risqué songs?"

"I played a love song," Cronus said. "She seemed to enjoy it, at least, she wasn't running away. So I kissed her."

Kankri pinched the bridge of his nose. "Cronus…"

"She kicked me in the balls and told me if I ever tried something like that again she'd saw me in half," Cronus said, shaking his head. "I don't understand. Am I a bad kisser?"

"Maybe she just didn't want to kiss you," Kankri said. "Consent is very important in a relationship such as this."

Cronus paused. "Are you sure it's not because I'm a bad kisser? I haven't really had a ton of practice, you know."

"Well, I wouldn't really be aware of that fact, seeing as I've never kissed you," Kankri announced. 

The air around them felt so tense that it could be cut with a butter knife. Cronus wanted to do something, but he didn't want to screw up like last time and get kicked again. But looking at Kankri's face, he decided to just go for it. He took Kankri's hand in his, cupping his face with his other hand, and pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss. It was a bit awkward; their noses had bumped together when he was going in, but Kankri didn't try to pull away. 

Cronus pulled back and looked at Kankri expectantly. He assumed that he would smack him or reject him in some way, but instead, Kankri touched his lips with his forefingers, looking at Cronus out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm assuming that this means you will be needing more practice?" Kankri asked. Cronus felt a hand on his shoulder, fingertips brushing against his waist. Kankri was reaching for him, pulling him closer. A pair of soft lips lightly brushed his, and Cronus felt teeth against his lower lip. Kankri tugged on the skin of his lower lip, biting down hard enough to draw blood, before running his tongue over the area where violet blood welled up.

Cronus tried to disentangle himself at this point, but by now Kankri was practically on top of him. He even had one leg almost wrapped around Cronus's waist. Kankri tangled a hand in Cronus's hair, easing his head to the side so he could kiss and bite his neck. Cronus let out a soft cry when Kankri flicked his tongue over his gills. 

Kankri placed both of his hands on Cronus's shoulders and shoved him down into the pile, bits of foam stuffing from the pile flying everywhere. He straddled his waist, pressing their lips together once again. Cronus could feel something hard pressing against his inner thigh. He realized with a start that Kankri was getting off to this. 

He slid his hand up Kankri's inner thigh. Kankri let out a little gasp, his body tensing, but didn't otherwise react. His fingers reached Kankri's bulge, stroking the hard length through the fabric. Cronus smirked. This was just too easy.

Cronus jumped back as an ear-splitting shrill noise rang out through the air, right next to his ear. He shrieked, a sound he would say, for years afterwards, was incredibly manly (it was not) and tried to push Kankri off of him. Kankri sat up, his whistle slipping through his fingers and falling to the floor.

"Why did you do that, Kankri?" Cronus asked in disbelief.

"Violation of personal boundaries. You performed an action that you knew would be triggering to me, being celibate by choice."

Cronus sighed. "I thought that was what you wanted all along. You were really enthusiastic, so I had assumed..."

"You assumed wrong. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to use your shower."

Cronus smiled a bit at the fact that Kankri was taking a cold shower at his expense, but then he frowned, looking at the shower door. It was very likely that he wouldn't be back.

But he did come back. He came to Cronus's door the very next day, dressed in his usual sweater and looking as matter-of-fact as ever.

"Hello, Cronus. I had assumed you could use some more practice."

They ended up against a wall that time, with Cronus being pressed against the flat surface of the wall by the force of Kankri's kisses, one leg wrapped around his waist. He didn't try to go any further this time, didn't want to risk it. But Kankri did walk away from there with a couple of hickeys and sporting an impressive hard-on. Cronus considered that a success in itself.

He was back the next day, and the day after that. Each time, they found themselves growing closer and closer to becoming physical, but before that happened, Kankri would shy away or pull back. Cronus knew he wanted him badly, and the only thing holding him back was himself. He wanted so badly to push him over the edge, to make him feel things that he's never even dreamed of, but Cronus stayed inert, receptive only to what Kankri wanted.

It made him sick.

On the fifth day, Cronus had had enough. Kankri was his and his alone, and he was going to take what he deserved.

In retrospect, maybe his plan wan't foolproof. When Kankri showed up at his door, he greeted him, and they sat down in his pile of broken wands, striking up a casual conversation. Cronus mostly listened, trying his best to look interested, and sure, he picked up on one or two things, but the trick was to look like he cared. 

Eventually, he reached over, taking Kankri's hand, and lightly kissed him on the lips, silencing him. Kankri froze in his grasp, but eventually melted to his touch, clinging to his neck and opening his mouth against him. Cronus thrust his tongue into his mouth, exploring every corner of it, then kissed the side of his mouth, then his neck. He tested Kankri's neck with his teeth, flicking his tongue over the exposed skin, then pulled the heavy collar of his turtleneck down to kiss his collarbone. Kankri let out a soft sigh when Cronus slid his tongue over the skin there, guiding Kankri's head further down to rest on his shoulder and began rubbing his horns.

Kankri's breath hitched and his breathing began to hasten. Cronus began to rub the base of Kankri's horn with his thumb, listening to him moan. Soon, he felt him grinding his hips against his thigh. Kankri was almost at the breaking point. 

"Ohh, babe, when I get through with you, you'll be begging for a round two," Cronus whispered in Kankri's ear. 

"Is that so?" Kankri managed. Cronus noticed that Kankri was trying to clumsily rub himself through his pants, but his hands were shaking so much that he couldn't get himself off quick enough. Cronus grasped his wrist with his free hand.

"Here, let me take care of that for you," he said.

He slid his hand up Kankri's thigh, barely touching him, ghosted his fingers over his bulge, then down his other thigh. Barely enough to bring pleasure; he wanted to make him beg. Kankri brought both hands up and over Cronus's shoulders, clinging to him, pressing his lips against his neck to muffle his moans as Cronus stroked his bulge through the cloth of his pants, even harder this time. 

Cronus slipped his hand into Kankri's pants and began running his fingers along the underside of his bulge, then dragged his thumb over the tip. 

"Please," Kankri begged, his voice wavering from arousal. "I can't stand it."

Cronus wrapped his hand around Kankri's cock, pleasuring him with long strokes. Kankri clutched his shoulders, holding on for dear life. After a few more thrusts, Cronus noticed that Kankri had withdrawn one of his hands from his shoulders. In his hands was his silver whistle. With shaking hands, he raised it to his lips. _Oh, that again._ Cronus shoved two fingers into Kankri's nook and curled them, hitting his sweet spot with precision. Kankri shuddered, gasping. The whistle slipped through his fingers and clattered to the floor.

Cronus scissored his fingers inside of his tight nook, feeling Kankri writhe and moan at his every touch. Finally, with one last curve of his fingers, it was all over. Kankri's nook tightened around his hand, and he felt a wave of genetic material coat his fingers and wrist. He withdrew his hand, licking it clean. Kankri watched, an expression of shock and awe on his face. 

"Not bad, chief," Cronus said, and kissed him with closed lips. Kankri wrapped his arms around him and gently kissed him back. _See how good he was._ Cronus then added, "I don't suppose you'll be going now."

"Well, I had assumed that you had wanted me to leave afterwards. Is that not customary?" Kankri seemed worn out. He hung off of Cronus's neck like a limp rag. Cronus was doubtful that he could even function in the world outside his hive without getting some rest first.

"No," Cronus said, "Please, stay with me."

Cronus took Kankri over to the pile of broken wands, and they lay down together. Kankri rested his head on Cronus’s chest, and Cronus stroked his hair, still unkempt from the intense sex. Kankri was the first to drift off to sleep, and Cronus watched him, listening to his even breathing. As Cronus closed his eyes and felt the first waves of sleep overtake him, he heard Kankri mutter something about the hemospectrum in his sleep.   _Leave it to Kankri to be a sleep talker._ With that thought in mind, Cronus finally drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to my lovely beta Franciium for getting this corrected. Couldn't have done it without her. She'll be seeing more of my work in the future.


End file.
